Lucy
by dagonslayer51
Summary: She is dead. She has been for seven years. How can he learn to cope with a loss that happened 7 years ago? How will he learn to let go of the past and hold onto the present? Who will be his rock, his pillar during his odyssey to pull himself back together? Will he succeed or will he be defeated by the ghosts of the past and the notions of revenge?


Dagonslayer51 presents

A NarutoxFairyTail Crossover

A Story of love, regret, hate and redemption,

A Story inspired by a song of the same name,

A story named…

Lucy

Chapter 1: Hey Lucy, I Remember Your Name

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

A man wearing a black suit appeared to be resting in the grass. The man, if you could call him that seeing that he was quite young, appeared to be singing. His voice was too soft to be heard but upon seeing him you could guess that the song was a sad one. A further glance would reveal some fresh tears dripping from his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes shone with sadness and his usually bright and spiky blond hair looked dirty and unkempt. He suddenly stopped singing and stood up. He could hear the footsteps of someone approaching and he didn't want anyone to see him, so he hid behind some bushes that were nearby. The footsteps were closer until the newcomer was seen. The newcomer was a woman with scarlet red hair and beautiful brown eyes that also seemed full of sadness. She was wearing an iron breastplate with a Heart Kreuz logo and a blue, knee length skirt. She was looking for someone; that was obvious with the sounds she was making. She was screaming a name with worry written all over her face. After a few minutes she gave up and turned around. Just before she left, she looked at the stone where the man was previously resting. She read the carvings and muttered something unintelligible. Then she started walking until she stopped at the edge of the clearing. "I really hope you manage to get over this as you have always done, Naruto" she muttered sadly before breaking into a sprint away from the clearing that brought bad memories.

Naruto waited a few minutes until he was sure that she left and started walking to the stone. He sat down and stared at it like if it was going to give back everything he had lost. His mind started going down the lane of memories and before he could stop it he was already lost in a memory.

_The first time we met was in a road leading to Magnolia. I was 11 and she was 7. She looked lost and hungry so I gave her some food and escorted her to the direction she gave me. Her mother was overjoyed to finally find her and invited me for dinner. I had a request to complete but she insisted. Luckily for me, the employer was her husband who wanted a babysitter for his daughter while they went away on a 4 day vacation. I took care of her and we became fast friends._

_5 years later I bumped into her again after finishing a job in Clover town. Apparently, her mother had passed away some time after I met her. I was saddened by the news because she was a really nice person. I comforted her for some time until she told me that her father had sent her to get something pertaining to his business. I helped her get it and escorted her home._

_We kept meeting like this until I got good news. She had joined Fairy Tail. I was really happy but I had a mission to finish. Maybe I could do what the great Gildarts couldn't. Three months later I finished the mission and returned home. I met her again and we shared great times. Everything was great, I helped her with some quests, destroyed one of the Dark Guilds leading the Balam Alliance, took care of an Ancient Weapon and invited a young dragon slayer to join. Normal things. Our relationship gradually grew until we were a couple. Everything was great. Then the S-class trials began. They were on Tenrou Island and I was one of the enemies the contestants had to fight. I didn't get to fight her on the First Round, so everything was okay. That was what I thought. Grimoire Heart, the second Dark Guild of the Balam Alliance, attacked. Master Makarov took care of their master, Hades, and Gildarts of their ace, Blueno. The other ones were really weak so I chose not to interfere. That was a mistake. The dark mage Zeref entered the board. He utterly destroyed Grimoire Heart's Seven Sins of Purgatory, leaving only Meredy and Ultear alive. He then turned on Fairy Tail. He attacked them and I could do nothing to help, because I was fending off the beast Zeref had summoned. The Dragon King Acnologia was a formidable opponent and we were equal in strength. That arrogance cost me. Not my life, but something precious to me. Zeref, seeing that I was besting his beast, decided to attack me from behind to destroy the threat. I saw it coming, but it was too late, so I braced myself for impact. I close my eyes and when I felt nothing I opened them. In front of me, protecting me from the deadly spell, was her. The woman I loved. The Love of My Life. My Whole World, dying in front of me because of my arrogance. Zeref had pierced her right lung with his hand and then threw her away. My anger consumed me and I let my magic power to grow. In my anger-full state, I utterly destroyed Acnologia and defeated Zeref. When I was about to lay the final blow, she came and stopped me. She was dying, but she still stopped me from doing something I would regret. I instantly focused on her and tried everything I could to save her. But it was in vain. The damage was too great and she had lost a lot of blood. And she was aware of this. So she gave me one of her beautiful smiles and told me with a ragged breath "I *cough* love you" I cupped her hand and repeated those words to her again and again. I did it until she stopped breathing and her hand lost her strength. Even then I didn't stop. The master had to knock me out to take her body away from me. I didn´t resist because I thought it was a dream. The next day I woke up and everyone looked at me with sad eyes and I realized that that was no dream. I realized that she was really dead and she was not coming back. So I ran and I ran without a destination in my mind. When I stopped, it was in our clearing. The clearing where we first met, the clearing where we played, the clearing where we talked and the clearing where we confessed our love for each other. The pain was so great that my mind shut itself and made me numb from the pain. From then until the funeral, I was numb. I didn't feel anything. Neither sadness nor pain. But the day of the funeral changed all that. The emotions I kept repressed destroyed the dam and all that pain came to me tenfold. The funeral ended and I decided to bury her in our clearing. Casting a spell to preserve her, I dug a big enough hole with my bare hands so her casket could fit. I gently deposited it and covered it with soil. When I was done, I took the big rock where we shared our first kiss and made it as a gravestone. I carefully marked what I needed to and stayed there, staring at the gravestone for days without stopping. I only left to eat once every day. And that is how I spent the next seven years. Staring at a gravestone that said: _

**Rest in Peace**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**July 1 X767- October 9 X784**

**Friend to many and loved by more.**

**Future Wife to Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Friends by Chance, Lovers by Choice.**

**And future mother to an unborn child.**

**You will be missed very much by everyone who holds you dear.**


End file.
